Such a method for rerouting is already known in the art, e.g. from the contribution "ATM-Forum/96-1691" by A. Iwata et al, "Basic Signalling procedures for Fault Tolerant PNNI Routing" For the PNNI and SIG Subworking Group of the ATM-forum Technical Committee, Dec. 1-6, 1996. Therein, a signalling procedure of fault tolerant routing is described, basically using the standard Private Network-Network Interface, hereafter abbreviated by PNNI protocol during the set-up procedure for setting up the connection between a source terminal, corresponding to the first terminal, and a destination terminal, corresponding to the second terminal. In case of a failure, either the source node, corresponding to the first node and directly linked to the first terminal, or the destination node, corresponding to the second node and directly linked to the second terminal, have to recalculate a complete new path. Rerouting is thus taking place between the two end nodes of the connection. This method for rerouting is therefore rather time consuming and complex.